magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Vetus
A huge sheet of ice recently fell in the Arkene. With its disappearance, a huge cavern was discovered. This cave had been completely hidden by the ice, for years if not centuries. Once the entrance was no longer blocked, these creatures emerged into the World once more. They woke from a deep sleep, shattering the ice around them and leaving their shelter behind. Though only a few vetus had been freed from this frigid cavern, as soon as it began moving, others rose up from sleep as well. Ice began to violently shatter, revealing caves that would have never been discovered otherwise. Despite these abnormal events, life in the Arkene swiftly returned to normal. The vetuses remained roughly where they were, settling into the environment with ease. These companions cannot withstand heat of any kind, and seldom venture near The Keep. They prefer the frigid weather of the far north, where few humans travel. Though these creatures remain far from human settlements, and only consume ice, they are by no means gentle. Vetuses have short tempers, and will snap at any animal that irritates them. If one is intent on studying a vetus that is not their own companion, it is best to do so from a distance. Their most valuable skill, however, is neither their teeth or claws, but in their magic. These companions possess the ability to turn any moisture surrounding them into ice. They do often do so to form shelters, or walk across water. Should a vetus fall into water, they will immediately sink. It does them no great damage, as they can exist without breathing, but they cannot swim. Instead, they must slowly drag themselves against the ocean floor, till they reach land and can haul themselves out. Egg This blue and green egg is very cold. Hatchling These little ones are not as energetic as other hatchlings, but they are woefully careless. They will throw themselves off cliffs out of boredom, or sink underneath the ocean waves out of curiosity. No great harm ever befalls them, for they eventually find their way back or heal. Should they ever lose an appendage, vetuses simply grow back the body part over a length of time, during which they consume great amounts of ice. This process makes them quite grumpy though, and hatchlings are likely to snap at anyone who comes too near them during this process. The best thing to do is throw large icicles in their direction and promptly leave. Adult There is no great difference between a young vetus and a fully grown vetus companion. They possess the same skills and are alike in most regards save size. Vetusess grow to be fairly large, but can seem smaller due to their movements. Instead of raising themselves up to full height, vetuses slither along the ground, only keeping their heads raised as they do so. They are bright blue or green in color, which makes them rather hard to miss. Their wings are eye catching as well, quite large as they extend out from their backs. Despite these impressive appendages, vetus companions are incapable of flight. Rather, they use their wings to propel themselves along, catching whatever wind is blowing through the Arkene. When great storms hit, vetuses can even achieve short flight, before they are lost to human sight. There are few who would risk a northern storm simply to observe these companions. There are some that do, though, and they swear that these creatures do not just survive these storms, but instead somehow become part of the storms. A few magi insist that they have seen vetuses dissolve into a whirling storm, reappearing only when the snow dies down. Of course, the general consensus is that any creature would disappear from eyesight during a storm, and there is no true evidence that vetuses possess this power. After all, no one has ever witnessed a vetus undergoing such a change in clear sight. Breeding Additional Information *No. 464 *Obtained from the Trading Post for 1,000 *Released: December 13, 2013 *Sprites: Glasswalker *Description: Damien *Dimorphism: **Males are blue **Females are green Category:2013 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Birds Category:Ice